Toadette And The Old Map
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: While spending the time together in Rogueport, Toadette and Vivian both come across an old map that has an ancient treasure marked. Of course, this leads the two girls on an adventure to go and find it.
1. Chapter 1

**Toadette And The Old Map**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Yep, another adventure story starring Toadette, with her being pared up with the lovely Vivian. You know, I don't think I've written anything really involving TTYD.

* * *

Toadette and Vivian were going through the rough harbor of Rogueport, with the two girls having found an ancient, old map.

"Gosh, Toadette, this map really is something!" Vivian exclaimed as she followed Toadette, trailing next to her. "I wonder what it leads to!"

"That's what I want to know, too!" Toadette exclaimed as she held the map, glancing at Vivian, who was on her right, with the two heading to the actual bay as they planned on charting a ship, as the ocean was printed on the map. "Who knows what's the treasure this map leads to... money, or something more elusive. Like ancient, rare candy!"

Vivian wrapped her shadowy, purple arms around the back of her head. "You know, I still wonder how we found that map."

Toadette folded the map as she rolled her right hand about. "Don't you remember? We bumped into each other at the inn, then we went to the Pianta Parlor to play some games, then when I went to the bathroom, I found a map, and... here we are!" She explained, shaking her head all the while.

The two were standing in front of a craggy, old wooden boat, the two girls giving each other odd glances as they blinked, looking at the boat.

"You think it's safe?" Vivian asked as she held her hands up to her face, feeling a bit nervous. "It looks so... old. And cold. And looks like it's growing mold."

Toadette shrugged meekly as she nodded her head. "Oh come on, Vivian, don't worry about it. I'm sure it's safe for us to go on it."

Gulping nervously, Vivian trusted Toadette as the two stepped onto the wooden boat, only for it to sink slowly into the murky harbor water. Vivian and Toadette screamed as they jumped off, to see it floating back up. Gawking, the two girls gave each other odd glances.

"What was that about!?" Toadette exclaimed as she moved her arms about. "It just came back up after we got off it!"

Vivian rubbed her right arm nervously. "Maybe we're a bit too heavy for it!"

"Oh, that is BS!" Toadette exclaimed as she jumped back on the ship, with it slowly sinking, albeit slower than before. Toadette shook her head in disbelief as she placed her hands on her hips. "How is it possible for this thing to be sinking?"

Vivian placed her hands on her face. "Maybe we should just fly instead of using a ship."

Toadette smirked as she wagged her right index finger. "Well, hold onto me, Vivian, because we're going to be flying, in style!" She then spun her pink pigtails about as she hovered in the air, with Vivian grabbing onto Toadette's hands as the two girls had lift off, leaving behind the harbor of Rogueport as they headed towards the eastern direction,


	2. Chapter 2

Toadette and Vivian were flying in the air, with Vivian wrapping her shadowy arms around Toadette's stomach as Toadette held the old map in her hands, looking at it as she murmured.

"Man, I can't seem to make out what this map had written down!" Toadette exclaimed to Vivian as the wind blowing towards the western direction made it harder for Toadette to concentrate.

Vivian simply shook her head as she tried helping reassure Toadette. "Don't fret, Dette! I'm positive that the old map leads us to something good! You just gotta keep believing!"

As Toadette felt reassured from Vivian, the wind blew harshly enough to blow the two around for a while, causing them to land in a giant, brown colored cavern on an abandoned island, with storm clouds coming from the northern direction as thunder boomed loudly. Toadette and Vivian screamed as they landed flat on the craggy, wet ground, groaning as part of the old map was teared off.

"Oh no! The map!" Vivian exclaimed as she covered her mouth with both of her hands, gasping.

Toadette dusted herself off as she quickly dashed towards the wrecked map, trying her best to place it back together as she gasped, seeing that the giant cavern they were in was part of the map. "Hey! This is the place! Now all we have to do is head down this cavern, and we'll find the treasure!" She exclaimed to Vivian as she pointed at the darkness before them. "Come on, let's go! It must be something good!"

Vivian gulped as she nervously followed Toadette into the darkness, who was determined to get the treasure as she was prepared to face whatever was lying in the dark.


	3. Chapter 3

Toadette and Vivian were inside the craggy cavern as they were walking in the pitch black, with Vivian clinging on tightly to Toadette, who felt a bit frightened as well. Toadette's stomach grumbled loudly, with Toadette and Vivian yelping as they held each other, with Toadette dropping the map.

"W-what was that!?" Vivian exclaimed as she looked around, feeling nervous.

Toadette felt her stomach rumbling, glancing down and sighing of relief as she placed her right hand on her stomach. "Oh, it's just my tummy. I'm kinda relieved." Sighing of relief, she picked up the map as she held it firmly, marching forward. "I hope there's some sweets down here..."

Vivian nodded in agreement as she followed Toadette, when her own stomach grumbled. "Ooh... I know what you mean... I'm hungry, too..."

Suddenly, the grumbles caused by both of the girls' stomachs caused the cavern to shake, with a giant brown boulder rolling after them. Toadette and Vivian screamed as Vivian grabbed Toadette and dragged her underneath within a shadow as the boulder rolled past them. Warping back up, the two girls looked at each other as several more boulders came rolling down, with the two girls hiding once again as they were trying their best not to get squashed by the rolling boulders.


	4. Chapter 4

Toadette and Vivian kept on hiding underneath the ground with Vivian providing the hiding spot as boulders continued rumbling down the pathway. Eventually, after a solid hour of dodging boulders, Toadette and Vivian came across a giant stone door that lead to the ultimate treasure...

"...A goldmine of bright, vibrant Biddybud plushies!" Toadette and Vivian exclaimed with glee as they hugged each other, jumping into the sea of Biddybud plushies as they hugged them, being overjoyed as the map lead them to a joy inducing treasure far beyond that of regular money, with the door slamming slowly as they were locked in.

Worry not, though, they managed to find their way out eventually. It took a lot of firepower from Vivian, but the two managed to escape, with all of the plushies in tow, the two girls splitting them halfway between each other as they went their separate ways and headed home, to decorate their residential areas with their new Biddybud plushies.

**THE END**


End file.
